


Salvation/Redemption

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, no bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Dean has issues that sometimes need a firmer Approach.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Salvation/Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I always start with good intentions that this time it will be a pure and mindless fuck-Fest…  
> How I do end up with them having Sex, somehow without having Sex is a mystery to me??? Oo!  
> It had the title 'Heated Rush' -.-! at least till i started to write it...*pffff*sigh*
> 
> The Rest is as always, done without Beta or a native speaker around, but with great hope for you to either have fun, find some distraction or peace on the way. ^^)  
> *wave*
> 
> PS: It is so interesting how reading other Stories could have you go again sometimes. ^^3

Salvation/Redemption SPN FF

“Ungh….ShITt…”  
Dean grunted as he was slammed against the Wall and the Angel all over him.

It had been a while since he had managed to stir the Celestial to that extend, to have him at this peak of intensity. And damn, Dean was up for that!

It had taken so unbelievably long for Castiel to get the signals, to understand the intentions, and even longer to have the Angel go for and with it.  
But finally, and thanks to all of their earlier constant fighting, Castiel had figured it out…, had actually and for real, overpowered the Human Hunter…

Dean hissed satisfied at the arousing memory while he was offering his neck, his hands tightly grabbing the other man’s shoulders to, under normal circumstances, leave bruises and a signature of possession...  
The Winchester Hunter was game already and very on board with getting rid of all the newly build up tensions in the way he knew best, aside hunting of course…

# ***

– A few days earlier – 

Dean’s head was resting on the wooden table and he was staring into the distance, and although seemingly calm, his face still was that hardened mask of worry, of anger.  
And Sam wasn’t to be tricked, he knew his Brother was close to one of his Emotional Explosions and about to go rogue, maybe hitting the walls just again.

With lives at stake and under high pressure all together Dean had always ended up in those emotional, mental and physical dead ends that had driven him into extremes.  
Drinking, fucking, fighting, the older Winchester had left out nothing, not missed much in order to deal with his blocked mind.

He had lived a Hunter life, lived hard and fast, expected to die young!

But they had crossed that line, had even moved past that and still remained standing in the nightmare that was their life.  
So, over the years that none of them had seen coming, things had changed, and mostly not for the better.

But, Dean wasn’t drinking excessively, not anymore, he wasn’t going after every skirt short enough to be recognized, not anymore…, and he had lost interest igniting fights in random bars.  
Sam wasn’t exactly sure why and how all those changes had happened, but he did know something for sure…  
Dean’s anger had not disappeared the same…

His Brother was still on fire, still burning within, a force sometimes unable to control, unable to bury down and a constant threat to every one around.  
Both Winchesters knew that, and both dealt with it in certain ways…

\-------------

Dean got up slowly, his eyes unfocused and still lost in the distance was he walking, a constant aura of heat and danger vibrating off of him as he left the Library.  
It was more than obvious that the older Hunter was hardly able to restrain this self-destructive force/energy within.

Sam knew he would have to act before someone, maybe Dean himself would get hurt.  
It had once been such a relieve to no longer having to worry over his Big Brother, at all those long nights when he had disappeared to who knows where.  
But Sam had to admit that he had slightly underestimated the amount of fierce frustration and Anger that Dean was always bottling up to the last extend.

And a few years back, he had realized that he needed help in handling the situation.  
Sam sighed as he took out his phone to dial the well serving number, hoping that it was one of the times his text would be answered.

# ***

To watch them was intoxicating in the best of ways, Sam thought, flinching at the sheer power and force Castiel used on his Brother to keep the fighting back Hunter in check and control.  
Dean would get his chance, the younger Winchester knew from so many other experiences over the years, but the Angel would have him work for it, fight for the right to have a say in this ‘game’ as well.

It wasn’t always like that though, Sam smiled, recalling the rather gentle, tender interaction their Angel used when Dean was in one of his fragile states, close to break down while toring himself apart…  
When he needed support more than punishment…

It was not like that today, the younger Hunter was reminded as Dean’s fist impacted with the Celestials face who in turn grabbed for the Winchesters short hair, completely unfaced by the actually serious attack.

And although it was painful to see Dean tiring himself out like that, Sam knew it to be necessary before his Brother would even consider one of them close enough for the comfort he was actually yearning for although unable to communicate it the right, the normal way.

\-------------

“FUck!...” Dean cursed at the tension on his scull where Castiel was jerking his head back in order to keep him in place and from moving too much.  
Dean could feel his hand pulsating in pain from that one hit he just had thrown in his twisted, overwhelmed state of anger and confusion.

He couldn’t even tell what had him in rage so often but even now, with his hand in pain and his thoughts running, he knew it was good…, that he was thankful for Cass to be here…  
Dean stared into those blue eyes, those orbs able to center him, to call him back and offer sanctuary from the Monster that was himself.

Cass was peace, he was safe and he was damn frigging solid, Dean thought, growling and trying to hit again in just another wave of Anger and sorrow.

\-------------

Every thing hurt, his whole body ached and it was pleasant as Sam’s huge hands finally roamed his chest, granting a different kind of protection Dean was still struggling with.

Every thing hurt and he was so tired as Sam called him back to their Reality, gentle but solid in his presence as their lips met once again, soothing the fire within that was threatening to consume the older Hunter.

…and Dean hummed into that pleasant connection of soft and warmth as he grabbed for his ‘little’ Brother’s neck to pull him closer, to hold him in place and to never let go…

Somewhere in the distance he realized the movement, the weight on his body, the hands on his thighs, but all of it just fused together in that sphere of warmth and strength surrounding him, shielding him and lifting him up…

# ***

“I love you…” The voice in Dean’s head whispered, for once not being this humiliating, disloyal bitch he was so used too.

“I love you…” It whispered and the Hunter wished it could always be like that, as he reached out to either side to get hold of the ones using this forbidden spell to always have his back, to always safe him… even from himself.

“I love you…” He whispered to no one in specific and for only them to hear…, before he would hide this secret once again, for the long months to come.

End…


End file.
